Dance With Me
by Ryu Shoten
Summary: what would happen when team 7 goes on their weirdest mission yet?sorry keep changing the rating... enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Just Go

(Just so everyonr knows, this is when they are a team ( no teacher and student thing.) and No Sai... i have never really seen the shows with him so i don't want to write about him)  
--I DON'T OWN NARUTO--

Ryu:Hello everyone... I've decided to be a generous person and let my sis put a story she created hersef on my profile.

Naomi:But... didn't I have to beg you?

Ryu:Silence! I still owe you for the cupcake thing!

Naomi:Sure... Anyway the reason why I don't make my own profile is cause since my bro has a profile already, I thought that this will be easier for me.

Ryu:She is new to this so I don't want anyone giving her bad reviews YOU HEAR ME! If you do I'll be forced to release the genetically-engineered shrimp that can control minds upon you!

Naomi:Scary.  
-  
(this is really OOC)  
Dance With Me A Ninja Story

---Chapter 1---

"So you're saying that this is an unknown mission?" guestioned Naruto as team 7 was informed about their C-Ranked Mission.

"I wish I could tell you more but that's all Tsunade told me," sighed Kakashi looking down at his team from the top of the bridge they always met at. "But all I know is that you need to go to the village hidden in blossoms. the other person who is coming with you knows how to get there."

"what, you mean you're not coming with us Kakashi-sensei?"

"For the last time Naruto, stop calling me sensei." And well, I have other business that I need to take care of so I can't go."

Sasuke:"So... you have no idea who this person is do you?"

"Tsunade Wouldn't tell me, all she said was make sure you all leave on your mission as soon as possible. And when you get there, you will need to go to a place called Madame Rosette's School of Art. That's where you will be informed about the rest of your mission."

Sasuke:"You're joking right..."

"Afraid not. Now if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Kakashi was gone in a swirl of leaves. Leaving the others sweatdropping.

Sakura:"I guess we better go get ready now."

Sasuke:"..."

Sakura:"Hey is something wrong Sasuke? You look worried."

Sasuke:"Huh... Oh, it's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

Sakura:"But..."

Naruto:(interupts)"Come on. If Kakashi said that we need to leave now then we have to pack NOW!!"

Sasuke:"Fine, just shut up and go already."

Then just as Kakashi had left they followed suit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi: Okay... I know it's small and has no meaning but I promise that this will all lead to what the true purpose of the story is.

Ryu: It has a purpose?!

Naomi: Yes... So please no one get on to me or anything...

Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT ARE THEY THINKING

Naomi:Hello and welcome to the 2nd chapter of Dance With Me. To everyone who Reviewed...THANK YOU!!!!! Now I know that this is smaller than the first but you'll all have to bear with me. I actually have the whole story planned out... it just depends if I have time.  
AND NOW FOR THE DISCLAMIER!!!!!

Ryu:...Why do I have to do it?

Naomi:Hey do you want people to see you at the christmas party...

Ryu:NO! Please anything but that...SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!

Naomi: thank you, and now on with the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dance With Me

---Chapter 2---

"Crap! Why the heck do we have to go to THAT village... why couldn't it be anywhere but there." Sasuke complained as soon as he was alone at the Uchiha mansion.

But Sasuke knew the rules, you can't really complain about the missions you go on (even though Naruto does all the time...). so Sasuke would just have to put up with it and hope nothing goes wrong. But he really hated seeing Sakura's face when he would not tell her what was wrong. Hold on... did that just pass through his mind?! Why would Sasuke even think about telling Sakura that kind of thing.

Shaking this idea off, Sasuke starts to pack the things he needed for the mission; extra clothes, food, first aid kit,ect... He begins to pick out weapons to put in his side pocket, when he hears a knok at the door.

Sasuke:"Door's open."

A few seconds later Sasuke is surprised to see the pink-haired beauty that he unusually seems to keep thinking about.She had been sweating like she had just finished a morning workout, which Sasuke thought... well... he wasn't really thinking at that moment. All he could do was stare at the drops of sweat run down waht he thought was a pretty forehead. Oh crud, he really needed to quit doing that.

sakura:"Huf... sorry... huf... for coming into your house like this... huf... but Kakashi forgot to tell us something... huf... about the mission, and told me to tell you. So I've been running all over here trying to find you."

Sasuke:(back to normal)"Okay. So what's the other thing?"

Sakura:"Dancing shoes."

Sasuke:"..."(in shock + sweat dropping)

Sakura:"Ano... Sasuke...?"

Sasuke:"WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE PEOPLE THINKING!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naomi:yes, yes i know it's short. but i promise that the other stories will be longer.THERE IS A PURPOSE!

please review 


	3. Chapter 3 Festival

Finally... chapter three is done, not to mention it's longer:). Anyway, big thanks to xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox for the review. I am no longer going to write in script form. And by the way, it does look better.  
Also I just want to warn you all that I won't be writing for s couple of weeks, because I'm going on a trip. Don't worry, I'll be back. And I'll have more of the story too.  
And now on with the story.  
... oops... almost forgot.  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHAT SO EVER!

Dance With Me

---Chapter 3---

An hour had passed and Saskue and Sakura had finally finished getting ready to go and were waiting on Naruto and the fourth unknown member to arrive.

"What is taking them so long?"Sasuke said with an agrivated look.

"Yeah. I wonder where they are?"

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

"Sorry we're late."

The two then turn to see Naruto and Hinata walking up to them with their stuff all ready to go.

"I-I was t-trying to find m-my dancing shoes... T-Tsunade-sama told me at the last minute so i-it took me awhile to find them."

"Yeah, and I wanted to help si it would be faster, but her dad would not let me go passed the living room."(blush)

(yes in this one they are a couple:))

"So you knew about her going with us the whole time Naruto?"

"Yeah, sorry Sakura, I should have told you guys sooner but Hinata actually called me when I got hime and told me about it."

"Hn... whatever. Let's just go."

-----------

Hours later the four ninjas finally had arrived at the village. A couple more minutes later and they were standing at the front door of the school.

"So..." started Naruto," is someone going to knock or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Fine I'll do it since no one else wants to."

Sakura had just climbed the steps and was about to knock when the door flung open and sent her flying backwards. If Sasuke had not of caught her, she would have hit her head on the last step. Instead, the two just just stared into each others eyes. It took a voice to finallymake them realize what they were doing. They both turned away from each other so as the other would not see them blush.

"And I'll see that you'll never win another contest again! You'll regret getting rid of me, I'll make sure of it... Out of my way."

With that the angry woman stormed off without even caring what she knocked down.

"Man what a witch." mumbled Naruto

(I DO NOT SAY BAD WORDS... THEIR JUST MEAN)

"I'll say. Are you alright Sakura?"

"Um... yeah, thank you for catching me.(blush)"

"Hn..."

Just then a lady with her hair pulled back into a tight bun came out of the door so fast that the whole gang jumped back in fear of another angry woman.

"Oh my, I hope none of you got hurt from that. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be-"

"Yes ma'ma," answered Naruto with a smile," we're the team from the leaf village sent to help you with the thing that... well, all we were told was that we had to come to the blossom village and bring shoes."

"Oh yes that is correct. But I'll explain everything later. why don't you all come in and I'll get you situated with what you have to do. You can call me Madame Natayla, I teach dance here. I also have a twin sister, her name is Madame Charmeine. She is the music teacher here."

If you were only able to look at the outside of the building, then you wouldn't even be able to fathom how spetacular the inside was. The moment you step into the building, all you would be able to smell were the flowers that they had placed around, well, everything. At that moment the room was decorated with bearded lilys (fav.) that were placed on tables that had lavender table cloths, they were also placed on each window along with a lavender candle to accompany them. In the background you could hear classical music playing (Bach's Serenade in G to be exact). It nearly took the girl's breath away. Which made Sasuke smile at Sakura's reaction, but he quickly stopped so the others would not notice.

The four were then escorted to their rooms (how odd for a mission...), Hinata and Sakura were in one room, while Naruto and Sasuke were in the room right next door. Not to mention they had a balcony that joined the rooms together.

(The school actually has four floors: the first is the lobby, the second is the dance hall, the third, the music hall, and the fourth were the rooms the teachers and their guests stayed.)

After they were setteled into their rooms they met Madame Natayla on the second floor. But when they entered they thought they were seeing double. But then they quickly remembered that she had a twin sister.

"Goodness me. You have been here this long and I haven't even asked for your names."

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Alright then, Sakura and Sasuke, you stay here with me. Naruto and Hinata, you can go with my sister."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Sasuke

"Well isn't it obvious, we need to get you all ready for the festival next week. Naruto and Hinata are going to sing and sakura is going to dance for the villages annual Blossom Festival Arts Competition."

"SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

wHAT DO YOU THINK?

REVIEW PLEASE:)

I promise to have the next chapter(s) when i get back. 


	4. Filler Please!

Aaaayyyy, Ryu here! Naomi asked me to ask if people had any ideas for filler while she is in Pennsylvania visiting family. Just send ideas in a review and we'll work on it. 


	5. Chapter 4 Jealous Much?

HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

Naomi: as you all can see i am back :)

and this time i have a cookie 3 (thank you mikannatsume 3)

Ryu: umm... Naomi

Naomi: _munch..._yeah bro..._munch_

Ryu:Do you even know how old that thing is...

Naomi: well... it looked fresh.

Ryu: You mean you ate it all!?

Naomi: Uh huh.

Ryu: _Sob _but I wanted some...:(

Naomi: Too bad. Just get on with the disclaimer.

Ryu: Fine..._**She does not own Naruto **_

Naomi: Thank you. Now if you are nice I might get you a cookie cake.

_**yeahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

(I do not own any of the other things I might put in this chapter as well)

_**Dance With Me**_

Chapter 4

**jealous much...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flashback_

_"What are you talking about?" questioned Sasuke_

_"Well isn't it obvious, we need to get you all ready for the festival next week. Naruto and Hinata are going to sing and sakura is going to dance for the villages annual Blossom Festival Arts Competition."_

_"SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

End Flashback

"Yes that is correct," smiled Madame Charmeine, "what did you think you were here for?"

"well... no one really told us what it was we were going to be doing." answered Sakura

_inner sakura: "But whoever put us up to this is going to pay!"_

"Well now you know. And since you now know, then we have no time to waste. Naruto and Hinata, you go off now with my sister while Sakura, I need you to go to that dressing room over there and find a dress that fits you."

"What! Why doesn't Sasuke-teme have to do anything?" whined Naruto. Sasuke took this time to give him his trade mark Uchiha glare. Which made Naruto want to pound Sasuke into the ground even more.

"Now now no questions lets go we have so much to do and so little time." said Madame Charmeine while gently guiding an ever quiet Hinata and a very irritated Naruto away.

A few moments later Saukra came out of the dressing room with what seemed like a simple black dress. With the exception of the top.

"Oh my dear what an excelent choice that is one of our top dresses that the girls here love to wear."

'Okay.' thought Sasuke, 'at least she picked something that doesn't show...WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!'

_(don't worry you'll imagine it better later)_

"Ano...what do you think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Having said that Sasuke then walked over the side of the room - with a magazine that _magically _appeared in his hand - and became the already quiet Sasuke.

'What the heck is wrong with him?...well I'll show him.'

Just then a lad around their age (16 and 17 - Sasuke never went to that snake _in my story :) _but he still has the mark... ), about Sasuke's height - shorter by an inch - with short black messy hair. His face had what looked like a soft complextion but you couldn't really see it; what with the sunglasses on.

"Good morning Madame Natayla, I heard from someone downstairs that my partner had arrived today." said the nameless dancer.

"Good morning to you as well. Sakura, this is one of my best students and the one who will be your partner-"

"Galen Nobel. And might I say your hair suits you quite greatly.

Just then Sakura felt a hand take hers as she then noticed that the boy had dropped his head down and brought her hand up to his lips and...well...ya'll know the rest.

While off in the corner, Sasuke was almost about to rip his magazine in two. How dare he touch her like that, or even kiss her hand like that...he was even making her blush...wait...he was doing it again...BUT HE DIDN'T CARE! What that guy did was making him mad.

Madame Natayla, being oblivious to all of this, finally ended the little scene."Sakura, do you watch dance movies?"

Sakura whole face turned to excitement upon hearing this question."Yes. I've watched every single dance movie you can think of."

"Well, do you think you can dance to any of them...even ...tango?"

"Yes! Those are my favorite." Sakura was even more excited than she was before.

"Then I think that you will love this one." Madame Natayla then put a cd from the never ending shelf into the very high tech surround sound stereo. Where the music that was all too familiar to her began to play. She then looked over at Sasuke, who was trting his best to look like he didn't care. She noticed this and thought to herself, 'He'll be so freaked out after this he won't know what to do.'

_inner sakura: haha lets see if he likes this! not mention the dress you picked is perfect._

**if any of you have seen 'take the lead' then you know what dance they are about to do**

(okay here is something else to imagine...everytime Galen and Sakura do really close contact things...the rip in Sasuke's magazine gets bigger and bigger.)

And just when the two finish dancing, Sasuke is out of the door before the now ripped in two magazine hits the floor.

"...S-Sasuke?"

Well...

Why do you have to put cliff hangers like that?

cause their FUN!

Sasuke:No they are not.

aww come on Sasuke, lighten up!

_**death glare**_

okay... never mind. anyway...REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 scardy cat

Here is the next chapter!!!!!!

(i'm still working out the kinks on the story... all i have is wordpad so i'm trying to figure out what will and will not show)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I thought that Naruto and Hinata needed a chapter of there own (I actually think that there will more chapters with them than I thought... But it is still a Sakura Sasuke based story:)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (nor do I own anything else that needs a disclaimer)...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5

_**Now**_** who's the scardy cat**

So... while Sasuke is secretly freaking out over what in going on and Sakura is wondering what in the world is Sasuke's problem, our other ninja couple were quickly moved to the music hall (with Naruto still complaining).

The music hall was perfect in every detail. The whole room curved just right so the performers voice could be projected at its best. There was also quite a number of seats, including some box seats (basically like an opera house!).

"So... w-what do we do now Madame Charmeine?"

"Well, you could start off with picking a song to sing on stage in a minute."

At this point, Naruto had stopped talking in a most unusual manner at Madame Charmeine's words.

"Don't worry. I do this to all the new singers that I teach, " said Madame Charm being oblivious to Naruto's actions, "It helps me figure out what there range is. Some would pefer to make them sing scales, but I think that this is makes it fun. So Hinata, how about you go first."

"S-sure." So quickly picking a song, Hinata walks up to the stage and grabs the microphone from the stand at the middle of the stage.

Up in the sound room Madame Charm voice was then heard through the PA system built in the music hall ( this place has almost everything but the kitchen sink LOL) 'Alright Hinata here comes your song."

The soft sound of a piano, with an orchestra added seconds later, gently filled the whole theater once the music started to play. Hinata then took a deep breath and began to sing.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru _

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

Naruto could not think of anything to do at this moment. It was as if her words were putting a spell on him so all he could do was listen.

_anata no yume wo miteta _

_kodomo no you ni waratteta _

_natsukashiku mada tooku _

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

"Sasuke. Wait."

Sasuke didn't even flinch. He just kept on going.

"Come on Sasuke it was just a dance it didn't mean anything."

inner:"Yeah, if you exclude us trying to make him mad in the first place."

'Shut up, I didn't ask for you opinion.'

Still Sasuke kept going

"Sasuke... why are you so mad about this?"

Just then Sasuke really did stop.

He turned around ever so slowly "Sakura..."

Then without warning a sound system came on throughout the hall of the institute. Turns out, Madame Charm had accidentally turned on the PA system that ran through the whole building. (she must have been too transfixed into the song to notice) The hall way was the filled with the sound of Hinata voice. And as what happened to Naruto, all the activity that was happening at that moment had came to a halt.

_itsuka midori no asa ni _

_itsuka tadori itsukeru to _

_fuyugareta kono sora wo _

_shinjiteiru kara_

_fields of hope_

"W-who is that, " stuttered Sakura "she sounds so familiar."

Sasuke couldn't even speak. He, like Naruto, just stood there as the song played into his ears.

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_

_inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru_

_tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

_itsuka midori no asa e _

_subete no yoru wo koete_

_sore wa tada hitori zutsu_

_mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

Still... no one said a word. Or moved a muscle for that matter.

_ima wa tada kono mune de_

_anata wo atatametai_

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yasuragi no tame ni _

_fields of hope_

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yasuragi no nohara_

_fields of hope _

_fields of hope _

Hinata began to smile to herself as she hit the last note of the song. She thought that this was a great way to surprise Naruto with the fact that she could sing. Her father would even praise her on how well she can sing. ( Not to mention beat Neji at karaoke contests all the time :) )

"S-so ... what do you think Naruto?"

"I-I-I-I"

"Well I think it was the most beautiful thing I have heard in a while." Smiled Madame Charm once again speaking into the sound system again (she had noticed once the song had ended that the PA was on, but she didn't really think of telling Hinata that. It might be better for her not to know. As well as make sure that no one else know who was singing.) "So Naruto, do you think you can top that?"

Suddenly Naruto became the nervous wreak that he was before Hinata sang. "Um... well ...I ..."

"N-Naruto..."

" Um ... I just remembered that I had to check on something... upstairs so ... (slowly inching towards the door)... bye"

And just like that he was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there for a few moments so they could take in what they just heard.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence "Um... Sakura... I..."

"Yes Sasuke..."

"I..-"

Before he could get another word out, Naruto ran right passed them in a very quiet manner. they both noticed that he was not even looking at them. Or rather trying to avoid there eyes.

Seconds after Naruto had vanished, Hinata came running up to them with a worried look on her face. "Did you guys see where Naruto went? Because right after I had finished my song and Madame Charmeine asked him to sing he just freaked out and ran off."

"I think he went up stairs." answered Sasuke

"Arigato."

With that Hinata was gone.

"..."

Then it dawned on him "HEY WAIT A MINUTE, DOES THAT MEAN SHE WAS THE ONE SINGING?!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

yeah!

I finally got the next chapter...Its not the way I wanted but...

REVIEW ANYWAY!!!:)


	7. Chapter 6 Under the Moonlight

**I'm Soooo sorry for the long wait!**

**I had homework piled up on me when I started school.(I guess that's what you get for having honors classes...)**

**So after a long time of thinking and getting major writer blocks... I came up with the next chapter.**

**Ok it's not much but I pretty much have the whole story thought up and I believe that the others will be longer (I hope)**

**Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Oh yeah I DON'T OWN NARUTO there HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I also don't own the song... **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 6

**Under The Moonlight**

This mission was getting crazier and crazier.

Hinata can sing...Naruto is afraid to sing... and Sasuke is going OOC on everyone!

Mostly to Sakura who was getting fed up with being there and not knowing why the heck they have to sing and dance on the stupid mission.( no wonder Kakashi didn't come...)

So leaving the task of getting Naruto out of a closet to Sasuke and Hinata... She decided to get to the bottom of all this and find out why their there in the first place.

Sakura returned to the dance hall to find Madame Nat still there (Galen went home... more on him later).

"... Oh Sakura! Is everything alright? You both left so suddenly..."

"Don't worry Madame Natalya, it was nothing"

_inner: ' yeah right sasuke acting ooc on everyone is nothing'_

'oh shut up I don't want to here is right now'

_'oh no you didn't!'_

'oh yes I did now go away.'

"Miss Sakura, is something wrong?"

"Oh, well you see there's a question that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes..."

"Well you see..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-later that night in the girls room-

"So... you're saying that all this is to protect a gem?'

"Not just any gem Sasuke. It's the village's treasure. Also known as the Houshu Yokei (1). It's brought out every year for the winner of the contest. And whoever touches them will be blessed for the rest of their lives."

"..."

"Hey don't look at me like that, this is what Madame Natalya told me. That's why she has us doing the contest. There has been rumors that some people are planning to steal the gem this year and we were sent to make sure that does not happen."

"W-well.. t-this is really going one h-heck of a m-mission..."

"You said it Hinata. But since this is a mission.. I'll try to get over my fear of sing on stage for you guys."

"N-Naruto..."

Sasuke then leaves the room very ninja like and heads to the roof.

It's actually a beautiful sight to behold. If you have ever seen The Hanging Gardens (one of the Seven wonders of the world), this is pretty much that.

Sasuke walks through it all without even stopping to admire them. His mind was too occupied with what was going on. And wondering why in the world was he acting so ooc all of a sudden.

Coming to a corner of the roof, Sasuke finally looks up from the ground that he has been staring at the whole time and forgets everything he was thinking about at that moment.

Reason being that right in front of him was a sakura tree slowly moving with the wind while a bright moon partly hidden by clouds acted as the background(2).

Sasuke started to remember a song that was somehow hidden in the back of his memory. Unknowingly, he began to softly sing the song...(3)

**_kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_**

Memories started to pile back into his head... Memories that he knew he could never relive again.

**_tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta_**

**_kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta_**

**_kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_**

**_MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul_**

A tear slowly rolled down his face.

**_kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa_**

**_zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru_**

**_mitasarenai kokoro aru nara_**

**_tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e_**

**_yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai_**

**_mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?_**

**_hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi_**

**_hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku_**

**_kieyuku Fake Light_**

**_umareyuku True Light_**

**_kono te ni..._**

The pain of singing quietly was too much so he increased the volume. The farther he went with song the more he got into it. Pouring out the feelings that he always kept inside.

**_shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete_**

**_atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero_**

**_tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni_**

**_hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe_**

**_[oo's and ah's_**

Sasuke felt another small tear run down his cheek.

"Sasuke that was beautiful..."

"Huh!?...Oh Sakura, h-how long were you s-standing there?"

"No idea... Where did you learn that song?"

"...My mom would always sing it to me whenever I could not sleep at night. She wrote the song herself so... I ..."

"Oh Sasuke I'm sorry I should not of asked such a question, I -"

"No, its okay... I don't mind..."

"oh..."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"I...um ... s-sorry... for what happened ... today."

"No. I should be the one to say sorry...I should not of acted like that. I-I don't know what came over me.It's just that everything is getting to be out of wack a-and..."

Just then Sakura felt a pair of arms rap around her in a hug.

"Everything here is getting crazy. It's not like something wasn't going to happen sooner or later."

"Sasuke..."

The two just stood there in silence, not making a sound.

Until Sakura broke the silence.

"So... Um ... What were you going to tell me before when you walked out of the dance hall?"

"Huh?... Oh, that, well... I -"

"If it's about that dance then I'll do something completly different."

"A-actually... I l-liked it..."

"Huh?"

"It's just that I didn't like who you were dancing with..."

smirk"Is the emotionless (up until now) Sasuke getting jealous?"

"W-we should get going. I'm going to go get Naruto and go to bed.

Who knows what will happen with those two, they have been alone long enough as it is."

At that Sasuke quickly maneuvers past Sakura and heads to the stairs.

'Man, Just when he decides to open up...'

_'at least we got him to.'_

'What do you mean WE. I didn't you have any part of that conversation.'

_'well... I am you... so... doesn't that count for something?'_

'what ever'

To Be CoNtInUeD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

**Yes Yes I know that it's not very good but it's the only thing I could think of as a chapter about those two. It will get better i promise.**

**(1) It means Gem of blessings...I think ... I just looked up the words so idk.**

**(2) while writing this the moon outside tonight looks like this and I just had to write about it.**

**(3) DNangel True Light (White Night) ... I think that the lyrics go with the scenery that I had in the story. **

**R & R (and if you have to flame me... be gentle okay...)**

**this IS my first story and all.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SO PATIENTLY WAITING!!!!**

**I will be sure to have the next one up soon**

**(homework is getting less stressful so...)**


	8. Chapter 7 so many inners!

**HI EVERYONE!!!!!**

**so yeah... i was so happy about how my lastest chapter turned out that I have come up with the next one (this one is a long one... just a cool gift to everyone who reviewed and are helping me to keep the story going).**

**To the ones who reviewed for the last chapter:**

_**mikannatsume: thank you for your on going support. I look forward to what you have to say after this chapter. :)**_

_**bvgijsb: I'm sorry about this but I just have to ask... what does pucha!ituloy mo! mean...**_

_**elaine: as you can see I have gone along with your request and came up with the newest chapter!**_

**22222**

**Okay, now for the disclaimer!**

/ _**I DO NOT OWN**_ /

/ _**NARUTO!!!**_ /

**22222**

**and now... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapter 7: **_

after two days of 1000 stuttered words and 5 1/2 ripped magazines later

Using their kunoichi skills, the girls crepted into the guys room with mischevious smiles on their faces. Since the other day, they had planned to turn off Sasuke's alarm clock and wake them up a different way. What they didn't know was that Sasuke was awake the moment he heard a giggle in the doorway (**a/n:**so much for the element of surprise)

The girls took their places by the boys bedsides and prepared to jump.

Of course Hinata was able to relive Naruto of his air supply, but as Sakura began to jump onto Sasuke, he moved to the other side of the bed, causing her to land unevenly onto the bed and was about to make face contact with the floor.

Sakura closed her eyes awaiting the impact. Seconds went by and nothing happened. She then opened her eyes to see that her face was mere inches away from the floor and Sasuke was holding her by the waist. He then attempts to lift her up. It worked at first, but the next thing he knew, the back of his head made contact with the wall behind him and he completely lets go of Sakura and she ends up on top of him. Realizing what had happened, Sakura scrambles off the bed and hides under the covers to cover up the ever growing blush that was beginning to form.

"If you were asleep like you were supposed to be, none of this would have happened," mumbled Sakura.

Sasuke started to smile (**a/n: **OMG!! HE SMILES. IT'S THE END OF THEH WORLD!!!) "Well if you didn't laugh so loud that would have been the case."

"But you just stayed put then Hinata and I would be laughing our heads off right now."

"Like I would want you to jump on me."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Okay Sakura, calm down," said Naruto trying to get over his laughter. "Hey, what happened to the alarm clock?"

They all turn to see an alarm clock with a kunai pierced through it.

"W-we wanted to w-wake you."

"Well, even though I got the wind knocked out of me, it was still really funny when-"

uchiha glare

"Never mind."

After explaining to the guys that they had the day off and saying that they wanted to go to the festival opening, they all decided to meet each other in an hour at the entrance of the academy.

' Well, I guess this is better than Sakura dancing with that guy again today.'

_**'yeah, you just want her for yourself.'**_

' Who in the world are you?'

_**' i'm your inner sasuke, everyone has an inner. it's just that not everyone knows, but now you do.'**_

' Okay... so why do you show up now?'

_**' don't really know myself, but i guess i have to help you in the future.'**_

' Oh, well, I guess that works... I think... what a minute... why am I even talking to myself... this is crazy!'

" Um, Hello, teme, are you there?"

"Huh?"

"Dude you have been staring at the wall for like five minutes now."

"Oh, it's nothing don't worry.'

"Sasuke are you sur-"

DING!

Suddenly, the light on the elevator hits the first floor (**a/n: yes my dears there is an elevator**). The door then slowly opens to reviel a site that made Sasuke move his attention from the wall to the person in front of him. He had seen Hinata first with her purple kimono that had a fox playing in some flowers on it. She didn't really have that much makeup on except for som blush and lip gloss, she had purple straight-back earrings and a lily hair clip holding up one side of her hair.

Sasuke didn't even look at her, for he was too busy looking at Sakura. Her hair was held up with pink chopsticks, bangs held down by clips; for makeup she had light pink eye shadow, blush, and clear lip gloss (just to make them shine). Her kimono looked amazing, it looked like someone painted a scenery picture of a sakura tree with blossoms everywhere.

Feeling a blush coming on, Sasuke quickly stared at the ground in order to hide it. Naruto saw the whole thing, but decided to save it as black mail later.

The four were finally off to the festival. Hinata and Naruto were in front and Sakura and Sasuke were in the back being even more silent than they were when they were traveling to the blossom village.

_**' say something! '**_

' like what? '

_**' i don't know, tell her that her kimono looks cute or something. '**_

' no way! that would make me look really OOC! '

_**' as if you're not already... come on it will work, i already told her inner that and she liked it.'**_

' well if that's the case... wait! she has an inner too!?'

_**' i told you already, EVERYONE DOES... she really hopes you'll tell her, she promised that she won't say anything about me too.'**_

"Um... (so quietly that a trained ear could only hear it)"

'please don't answer, please don't answer, please don't answer...'

"Huh, you say something Sasuke?" (well I guess she does.)

'crap!'

"Um.. about your kimono..."

"Yes...! 'oh my gosh, here it comes!' "

"It's... well... um it's..."

"HEY TEME LOOK! There's a staring contest!"

"So what..."

"What's the matter? You afraid that I'll beat you?"

After hearing those words, Sasuke, who had just walked past Naruto in an attempt to ignore him, had turned right back around, grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket, and was dragging him toward the contest.

"Don't worry girls. We'll be back in a little bit. Go do something fun while we're gone." Said Naruto with a playful grin.

-girls-

"well... what are we going to do?"

"I-I think I have an idea."

-back to the boys-

Sasuke had finally let go of Naruto and were walking calmly toward the contest.

"You're welcome teme."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you were in panic mode since the moment she came out of the elevator. You looked like you were having a whole lot of trouble just a moment ago."

"Oh that... I just don't what is wrong with me. This Mission must be getting to my head."

"Ah well. Lets just hurry up and enter that contest so i can beat your but!"

"We'll see about that, dobe."

-thirty minutes later-

The guys were walking back to the spot where they left the girls, and one of them was carrying a nice shiny trophie.

"Man Sasuke... why do you have to be such a show off?"

" I can't help that the Uchiha Glare can beat anything."

"Well, I still can't believe that you made that biker guy cry."

Just then a lady's voice could be heared throughout the area. She stood on a small stage that was actually in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Attention everyone! We will now be continuing our karaoke contest as our contestant will now be performing."

"Now lets hear it for -"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**-Who do you think it is?**

**-sorry for the cliffhanger... I need to think of a song and I believe that this will be long enough so I can find one.**

**- I don't really need suggestions for this one... sorry... but i do hope that the next one will be enjoyable to my readers**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS : )**

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview!


	9. authors note

Hey this is Naomi!!!!! Gosh I can't believe that I left this alone for so long!!!! Well for all of you who loved this and are probably now disappointed that I stopped I am taking it up again! but I'm moving every thing to another profile the name I think will be called Naomi-Miyako-chan (unless someone else has that... LOL) but yeah the nextchapter will come up soon... I have to write it first.

hope the readers of late will get to see this!!! 


End file.
